


Welcome to the Omega Preservation Project

by JuniperBug



Category: Multi-Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Fucking Machines, Impregnation, Made-up Omega Science, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 06:11:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10803369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniperBug/pseuds/JuniperBug
Summary: The OPP, created to prevent the decline of omega populations through specialized breeding. Join us on a tour of our facilities and a taste of our procedures.





	Welcome to the Omega Preservation Project

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of working in my project...*bangs head on table*  
> Anyway, an idea I've had for a while now. This story is mainly world-building and setting up scene for future stories. I had hoped to bring fandom characters into this (like Hannibal, he would just love Will in here. Or even Sterek), but not quite sure I can get their voices right at the moment. I've got plans though! And outlines. So, please hang with me and tell me what you think. 
> 
> *Unbetad, so any and all mistakes are mine  
> Also my first posted story, so comments are loved!

“Welcome to the Omega Preservation Project. My name is Katelyn and I will be your guide in the tour of our facility today”

Conversation stopped as the four seated Alphas turned to Beta approaching them from the far door of the waiting room. 

She was prim in a navy-blue business dress, blonde hair pulled up into a neat bun at the back of her head. In one arm, she held a leather bound portfolio an expensive black pen tucked into one corner.

“Please, be seated.” She said, waving them back to the luxurious leather couches and armchairs arrayed tastefully around the room. 

“Do you require anything to drink? We have a wide selection available at the bar for our guests.”

“No, we availed ourselves,” one of the male Alphas said, as he gestured to the large crystal glass on the table. He was tall and powerful, classically handsome with dark hair and grey eyes, relaxed into his seat like a predator in the sun. The other three Alphas, two other males and a female, were similarly arrayed. They were powerful people, scions of wealthy families and corporate CEO’s. Thoroughbred alphas, who had arranged for the private tour to learn about, and in the future, acquire the services of the OPP. 

The Beta smiled, “Excellent. Then, please follow me, gentlemen and madam, and we will begin the tour.”  
******  
“As you know, the OPP was founded in 2938, after the Fertility Crisis when birthrates decreased dramatically around the globe. The specific reason for this drop rate is still unclear, but Omegan fertility dropped by almost 20% and Alpha/Omega unions began resulting in only Alpha offspring. The Omega Preservation Project was created to stop and recover omega populations before it reached critical rates. Current science is still unclear about what exactly caused this crisis, however, we have managed a way to stabilize and recover some of the population.”

She brought them to a stop underneath the portrait of a stern looking alpha. 

“Nathaniel J. Everett discovered a way to manipulate donated omegan eggs with properties within alpha semen to create a new type of spermatozoa that instead carries the genetic material from the egg. Additional hormones allow it to successfully fertilize a normal omegan egg with a success rate of 60%. Although rate of success may seem low, any successful embryo will grow into an omega 100% of the time. This, coupled, with an extensive breeding program has become the backbone of the Omegan Preservation Project.” 

She paused, “A demonstration of this has been scheduled for you later during our tour.”

At this, all four Alphas made indications of interest. “Really?” mused the dark-haired male. 

“Yes, the demonstration will serve to both show our process, as well as give you an indication of what a small part of our services are. And to give incentive to participate in our programs.”  
The alpha raised a dark brow, and shared a look with his companions. “Yes, that would be an incentive indeed.”

Katelyn gave a small smile, then gestured down a hall, “Please, let us continue.”  
****  
As they approached a bank of windows along the hall, the beta stopped and gestured, “Here you can see part of our research and development facility, where we produce the specialized spermatozoa. Donor eggs are harvested from our resident omegas and carefully selected for desirable traits, but we are careful to always provide our customers with the widest selection possible.”

Under the bank of windows, masked scientists worked purposefully at their stations. Ranks of machines stood on long tables, various trays of test tubes were arrayed in neat stacks among computers and clipboards. One of the individuals picked up a large sealed bag of opaque white fluid from one of the machines and walked to a refrigerator on the far wall. Carefully, he placed the labeled bag among others stacked in the fridge. 

“Is that…” the female alpha asked. 

“Yes, madam, that is a sample of completed semen. It will most likely be used for the breeding rotation scheduled for the next few days.” 

“Is the same batch used on different omegas then?” one of the males asked. 

“Yes, sir. But we track donors and receivers very carefully to insure optimal results. Also, our pool of donor genes is large, which lessens the impact of any genetic abnormalities. Now, please follow me.”  
*****  
At noon, the four alphas were brought into a stylish dining hall. Crisp, white table cloths were topped with tasteful floral centerpieces and elegant china. The patterned marble floors clicked under the women’s heels. 

Katelyn ushered them to a table near the floor to ceiling windows. “Please enjoy a short luncheon before we continue the tour. After your meal, we will discuss the various services available at OPP and then move on to the remainder of our schedule. A waiter will be with you shortly. Enjoy.”As she moved away, the alphas turned to each other.

“So, Mr. and Mrs. Cooperson, I was not expecting to see you here today. I was under the impression that your acquisition of Mason Shipping was to be finalized this week.” The dark-haired alpha leaned back in his chair as he regarded the pair across from him. 

Donald Cooperson and his partner Julianne Cooperson were CEO and President of the largest shipping company in the country. Like most alpha pairs, they came together for practical reasons: to strengthen and consolidate their interests, in their case to claim the largest share in the shipping industry. 

“Yes, we were able to close the deal earlier than expected. Our lawyers were able to persuade them to reduce their stock exchange demands. After we thought it would be an opportune time to consider other more pleasurable things,” replied Mr. Cooperson. “And you Mr. Spectre? What brings you out from New York these days?”

“Ahh, that would be my sire,” Spectre responded, “He has hinted that things will become busy for me soon, and that I should look into acquiring an omega sooner rather than later. For…stress relief.”

The other three alphas around the table chuckled. 

“You can use the OPP’s Release service, can you not?” the last alpha asked.

“I could, but I would rather an omega I can rut when I please, than keeping an appointment.” 

Nods of thoughtful agreement from the others. 

Soon, waiters approached their table with drinks and menus, and conversation dissolved into idle discussions about business and politics.  
****  
After lunch, Katelyn led the alphas to private changing rooms where they were given cotton shirts, soft sweat pants, and a robe. Then brought the group into a long white room with a large opaque window along one wall. Large, thickly cushioned armchairs were arranged in a row in front of the window. Each armchair was separated by a tall partition. 

“Please seat yourself. In the small time before the demonstration, I would like to give you a small summary of all our services here at OPP. Of course, more information and pricing is available upon request, and a booklet will be included with your complimentary gifts.”

“As you know, Alphas who have acquired our Breeding Package can select among our catalogue of omegas to breed with. We can guarantee that you will be able to find an omega with traits to suit your taste and requirements. If first breeding is unsuccessful, as they unfortunately sometimes are, the alpha will receive priority in the next breeding attempt. Usually, the breeding process is strictly controlled to insure success, which we will demonstrate. However, a premium package will allow the Alpha to physically breed the omega themselves. Protocols and guidelines will apply. 

Our Premier option is the opportunity to purchase an omega permanently. This is usually reserved for some of our younger clients as there is a significant wait time for proper training. The Alpha is able to select an omega from our catalogue, which usually range from between 8 to 10 years old. They will then undergo a personalized education and training regimen until the age of 17, when they are released into their alpha’s guardianship. Periodic meetings will allow the alpha to witness the process and allow familiarity to ease transfer out of the facility.”

A small green light appeared in the corner of the opaque window. 

“Ah!” Katelyn smiled, “our demonstration is ready to start. If you will open the small cabinet at the side, you will find everything necessary to make your viewing enjoyable.” 

The cabinet opened to reveal towelettes and wipes as well as small bottles of scent-neutralizer. There was also a basket containing unopened boxes of wands in assorted sizes. “Realistic simulation of a male omega” one box proclaimed. Spectre smirked from his armchair. 

Katelyn continued, “Our subject today is a young male omega about 19 years old. He has already successfully carried once before, but this will be his first public breeding. He was induced about 4 hours previously and should be entering true heat. Please, enjoy.” 

The alphas, focused on the window, only heard her heels clicking as she left the room.

Ten seconds the later, the window cleared.  
***  
Inside a clinically white room, three masked and suited nurses moved around making final adjustments to the equipment surrounding the center platform. 

On the platform, bound in a classic lordosis pose, was the omega. Hips raised and shoulders down, he writhed in his thickly padded constraints. A thin sweat sheeted his pale flushed skin, pink nipples peaked on his heaving chest still slightly engorged from his previous pregnancy. The boy was turned one quarter away from the window, and the alphas could see the wink of his hole as it flexed. Thin streams of slick were beginning to run down the pale skin and drip down the omega’s small penis. Omegas, as they were made for conceiving, did not have external testes, so the alphas were treated to vast expanses of smooth hairless skin. 

Although they could not directly see the omega’s face, cameras and screens arranged around the platform gave the viewers multiple angles. One screen was turned to the omega’s face. Dark curls lay damp over large blue eyes, the color a thin ring around his dilated pupils. A small pert mouth was currently suckling on something bound around his head. A beautiful face, Spectre mused from his seat, make even more exquisite by the high flush of heat. He could already smell the arousal in the room as the other alphas responded to the sight of heated omega. 

Another camera showed the full profile of the ready omega, giving the alphas an appreciative view of the deep arch of the back as he attempted to raise his hips for relief. 

Pulling his sight away from the flushed skin, Spectre took in the other detail of the room. There were machines with leads connecting to the omega in the center. Collecting vitals, he assumed. An IV line with hydrating fluids also snaked around the wires to connect to a brace attached to the omegas arm. 

While the alphas had been taking in the omega, the nurses had set up a machine next to the platform. On casual glance, it looked like a highly sophisticated fucking machine. An arm attached to an alpha sized dildo extended towards the omega’s hole. A slight bump along the shaft indicated where the knot would expand. Another nurse entered, carrying a familiar bag of white liquid, which he proceeded to careful place within the machine. Finally, the panels were closed. As the last nurse left, he presses a button which dimmed the lights at the edge of the room, allowing focus to go directly to the subject in the center. It also turned on a speaker system, as the alphas could now hear the high whimpers of the omega as he lay on the platform. 

The thin trickles of slick had now turned thicker, running in streams down the omega’s thighs. While Spectre watches another drop of slick ooze from the omega hole, he reaches into the sweat pants to pull out his erection. Fisting his hands, he smears the precome down the shaft. 

With a soft whirr, the arm began to move. An adjacent screen shows the view as if from the tip of the dildo, as it approaches the waiting hole. 

At first, the arm simply nudges at the leaking hole, making it mouth at the tip before withdrawing. The omega’s whimpers increase at the slight stimulation, hips straining for more of the soft touches. After a minute of soft teasing, the dildo began to press harder. Slowly, until it was hallway engulfed in the twitching hole. Then it pauses, as if to give the viewers time to admire how the omega tries to tighten around the large shaft, to hear his soft desperate gasps. But the best view came from the adjacent camera, which showed an image of the pink, glistening insides of the omega’s hole. And the flexing vaginal entrance made open and wet with heat. It was small and tight, and oozed with more slick as the omega clenched around the dildo. 

“Hnnnn, please……”the omega whine around the bit still in his mouth. 

The machine began to move again, back until it was just inside, then forward to kiss that tiny internal opening and stimulate the glands that surrounded the hole. Spectre had heard that a male omega’s vaginal opening became increasingly sensitive during heat, but to hear the omega’s high whine each time the dildo touched that opening… He squeezed his own cock, matching his thrusts with the machine. 

When the omega’s writhing reached the edge of desperation, the arm moved forward again. Inciting a long high groan, as it finally pushed through the opening into the internal vaginal passage. Here too, he was pink and slick, glistening with fresh juices as the dildo pushed on. Finally giving a glimpse of the treasure, the omega womb, the cervix. 

In the viewing area, the alphas were focused on the pink plump shape. The ultimate prize, to deposit your seed there and be the one to breed. All four alphas huffed, as they worked their cocks. 

“That is what I want,” Mrs. Cooperson whispered to her partner, as she worked her own penis, which had unsheathed completely when the dildo had first thrust in. “And that is what we will get.” He panted, fisting is own straining erection, “I have already made inquiries.”

In the room, the omegas whines where turning into sharp gasps, muffled “more, more”, as the machine began to pick up speed, thrusting deep and hard with each movement. The omega’s fingers and toes curled when the calibrated machine aimed unerringly at his g-spot. More fluid dripped from the clenching hole, frothing and squelching loudly each time the dildo moved.

Sweat now dripped down the boy’s face and body. A small cloth-covered bar had raised itself under his chest, and his nipples rubbed across them each time he gasped for breath. They became rosy and even plumper under the friction. 

For over twenty minutes the machine fucked the omega, alternating speed and strength to keep him at the peak of arousal. The area underneath the twitching hole was drenched with juices. Saliva trickled from the slack mouth. Right now, the arm had taken a rapid pace, driving small unf, unf sounds out of the flushed throat. 

The alphas could see the rapid movements of the dildo thrusting in and out, and the clenching pink walls inside. Fresh fluids flooded around the dildo and dripped down. When the dildo pulled back, they saw the knot had partially inflated, stretching the hole even more and applying pressure to the internal glands. Finally, after a particularly hard and deep thrust, the arm stopped. With a shuddering wail, the omega’s entire body tensed, head thrown back, as he came. 

On the internal camera, the alphas could see spurt after spurt of artificial semen coat the omega’s cervix. Drowning it in thick white pools, as it flexed in orgasm. Deep pelvic contractions around the swelled knot forced the machine to pump more semen into the waiting passage, obscuring the pink until it was a sea of white. 

With a groan, the alphas came too. The salty scent of alpha seed exploding into the air. 

The omega lay panting on the platform, suckling placidly on his bit. Hormones released when the swelling knot pressed on his glands insured that he would stay limp for the duration of the knotting. His channel, however, continued to clench and squeeze around the dildo buried in him forcing the machine to pump more of the artificial semen. The alphas could see a small developing bump in the omega’s abdomen from the amount of seed plugged within. 

The alphas in the viewing room took a minute to admire the sight of a well fucked omega before cleaning themselves up. The lack of a knot, which only appears in the presence of omega heat hormones, allowed them to gather themselves much faster.  
Nurses clustered around the omega, untying the bonds and removing the dildo from the arm so that he could lie more comfortably while remaining plugged. 

A polite knocking announced the return of Katelyn, who smiled politely and ignored the scent of aroused alpha in the air. She was used to the results these showings had on their clients and could behave with the utmost decorum. 

“I hope this demonstration was enjoyable for you. If you have any questions regarding the process, I would be glad to answer them now.”

Spectre approached the window and stared at the omega curled on the bed. Small movements of the dildo betrayed where he was still clenching around the thick length buried in his hole. “How many times is he bred this way?” he asked, without taking his view off the sleeping boy. 

“He will be bred every one and a half hours or so, twenty minutes of breeding, thirty minutes for the knot and additional thirty minutes of rest so the semen has time to be absorbed. This will last for the duration of his heat, which is expected to go on the next 48 hours. Induced heats have a shorter duration than natural heats, but conception rates are now very similar. Of course, this time table is tailored to the capabilities of the individual omega.”

Mrs. Cooperson raised an eyebrow, “48 hours of breeding and it only succeeds 60% of the time?”

Katelyn smiled apologetically, “Unfortunately, yes. We are still limited by what we understand of genetics and biology. However, that rate is only with the artificial semen used to produce more omegas. Impregnation with natural alpha semen has a much higher success rate.”

“I see.”

The beta gestured to the door, “Now if you will follow me, please. I will show you back to the lounges where you may refresh yourself before the conclusion of our tour.”  
*****  
Spectre pondered as he cleaned and redressed himself. Buttoning up his cufflinks, he remembered the pink slickness of the omega, his high needy gasps when the machine thrust into him, and the tight clenching of his hole during the knotting. He wanted that for himself: a trained, ready omega he can pull into his bed and onto his cock at any time. Reaching down, he adjusted himself before exiting to meet with the rest of his colleagues.

Yes, he will begin the application process immediately.


End file.
